thestarwarsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal Fett/Lightsaber
"Why would I carry such an elegant weapon in such a dirty line of work? Might I quote Obi-Wan Kenobi in saying the lightsaber is not as clumsy or random as a blaster, a weapon for a more civilized age. The lightsaber allows me to stay in touch with myself, reminding me each time I commit a crime that I must to take care of my family on Tattoine, especially my nephews Sai and Kai. My lightsaber is my savior, the only chain attaching me back to the goodness in my soul." ''-Kal Fett about his lightsaber'' Kal Fett's Lightsaber is the weapon constructed and carried by Kal Fett. After his third mission on Hoth, Kal decided to give it to his "nephew" Sai, until it was returned during the battle of Kashykk. His other "nephew" Kai's lightsaber is based on this lightsabers design. Specifications Kal Fett's Lightsaber was specially designed to facilitate Fett's practice of form VII lightsaber combat, loosely modeled off of Mace Windu's saber. With a thin casing, its rounded features are designed to allow each move to quickly flow out into the next one. It also has a heavily shrouded blade emitter, as in Vaapad you must release nearly unstable bursts of the force. The hilt includes a ridged hand grip, so that its user may keep a solid grip on the saber while running, jetpacking or a variety of other activities likely to happen during a mission. Along with being specially designed for Form VII, the saber functions with a green lightsaber crystal which Fett likely procured from the planet of Ilum. It was also either designed or later modefied to function properly when submerged in water. History Carried Origionally by Kal Fett During the time that Kal first enlisted in the jedi order so to further improve his bounty hunting skills, Kal Fett built a lightsaber, a weapon which he has had with him almost every day since. He carried it during the Second Bounty Hunter War, and led the Hunters Guild to victory during the Battle of Kashykk. It has also saved the life of Grandmaster Caleb Skywalker many times, because of his contract with Ylla. Most notably, durring an attempted invasion on the jedi barracks, Kal used the lightsaber and his hacking skills to destroy the circutry of Darth Zero's ship, making them crash into Hoth before they could make the attack. The Mission at Morgan Mountain Hired by Saiva Shvii of the Tatooine Traders Guild to get the guilds payment from a gungan conman who recently completed a sale for the guild. Traveling on his Stolen X-Wing to Morgan Mountain on Hoth, Kal came across the Greedy Gungans hut, barging in with his saber in his hand. Unfortunatley, Kal was not meant to win the battle that day, and was drugged by the conman, waking up hours later, his lightsaber missing. Quickly rushing back to his ship, he found that that was also stolen. Having to steal yet another ship from a group of villiagers, Kal drove the ship, a type he had never flown before, back to Tatooine where he crashed it near the headquarters of the Traders Guild. When he arrived there however, all he saw was the Gungan (apparently named Dava Deve Mi) and Saiva Shvii basking in the glore of an unbelievable amount of money. Taking out his blaster and aiming it at Dava's head, he threatened to kill Dava if he did not tell him where his lightsaber was. Frightened, Dava explained that Saiva and him had just sold it to a hut named Cosimo for the fantastic amount of money that lied before them. Realizing he had just been scammed by the two, Kal shot his blaster at the side of the hut, setting it ablaze. Traveling all the way back to Naboo was not going to be easy, and Kal was lucky to find that his X-Wing had not been sold yet. Using peices of the ship he previously crashed, Kal got the X-Wings engines running again, along with collecting a few stolen peices of Alloy Metal and Electrum to add to his lightsaber. After a long flight, Kal finally reached Naboo where he once again faced the hutt mobster Cosimo the Bookie. As Kal would soon find out, a weapon so powerful is very dangerous in the hands of someone like Cosimo, as he was using it to power a weapon capable of destroying planets (similar to the Death Star). However, before Cosimo could complete this task, Kal shut down his entire facility, sneaking past the battle droids and taking back his lightsaber, finding new parts added by the hutt and adding even more peices, including a claw like feature at the end of the hilt, perfect for stabbing and grappling. Even though he was technically not allowed to by jedi rules, Kal also added peices of electrum to further lengthen the sabers similarities to that of Master Mace Windu. WIP